Tempête de sentiments
by gobi78
Summary: Voici un O.S. que j'ai écris dans le cadre du concours organisé par Arthemysia ! il y avait un thème (composé en trois parties) à respecter que voici : un mot à placer : Agonie. Une phrase à placer : Soleil et tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur. Et une image : La grande vague de Kanagawa, 1830-31 – Hokusai. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'en ai fait ! /!\Lemon/!\


Fairy Tail

Natsu X Gray

Le jeune homme était couché sous les draps et observait d'un œil absent les gouttes qui martelaient le carreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Alors que ses prunelles suivaient le parcours de l'une d'elles sur le verre, un soupir de lassitude passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Des bras d'une chaleur réconfortante l'enlacèrent comme s'ils avaient été appeler au secours par ce souffle teinté de mélancolie, des lèvres de la même chaleur se posèrent sur l'épiderme frémissant de son dos. Un doux sourire apparût furtivement sur le visage du jeune homme avant de disparaître emporté par le tourbillon de ses pensées.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles... murmura la voix dans son dos, semblant avoir deviné la cause de ses tourments.

\- Je sais, je me suis promis de le faire aujourd'hui mais une partie de moi refuse d'y aller. Je sais pertinemment que cette discussion va être des plus désagréables...

\- Gray... je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais tu dois le faire pour lui permettre d'avancer. Déclara le mage en se relevant sur les coudes.

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face avant de consentir d'un souffle résigné :

\- Tu as raison Natsu, plus vite c'est fait et moins elle souffrira.

Le rose esquissa un doux sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser fut tendre et chaste avant que la salamandre ne le brise pour se lever du lit et prendre la direction de la salle de bain, laissant ainsi son mage de glace à ses réflexions.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se lever, résolu à aller parler à son amie, il attrapa ses affaires disséminées au tour du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Il rejoignit le salon, en passant devant la salle de bain il salua à Natsu à travers la porte. Il attrapa son manteau à l'entrée et sortit. La pluie n'avait pas faibli en intensité quand Gray quitta l'immeuble où il vivait, il releva le col de son manteau pour essayer de se protéger de la météo. Finalement il se créa un parapluie de glace avant de prendre la direction de Fairy Hill, il arriva rapidement du fait que les rues habituellement bondées étaient actuellement désertes. Face à la grande porte du dortoir féminin, il se rappela soudainement qu'il était interdit aux hommes d'y pénétrer...

\- Super... je fais quoi maintenant ? Souffla-t-il

Mais alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvra sur Erza. Il lui fit face avant d'expliquer sa présence.

\- Salut, je viens voir...

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix triste, entre.

Le brun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de suivre sa camarade à l'intérieur. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs en silence avant de se stopper devant l'une des portes.

\- Je te laisse ici, ma présence ne ferait que vous gêner. Déclara Titania

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement mais son regard laissait entrevoir toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour la jeune femme.

Il attendit que cette dernière disparaisse du couloir avant de frapper quelques coups sur la porte en bois peint. L'attente fut longue avant que la porte ne daigne s'entrouvrir pour laisser apparaître un visage las. Son amie était méconnaissable, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ternes et souligné par de profondes cernes, son teint habituellement pale était maintenant blafard. L'ice maker fût choqué de la voir dans cet état, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi abattue.

\- Gray-sama... chuchota la jeune femme dont le regard s'illumina légèrement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Juvia. Déclara-t-il sobrement.

La mage d'eau répondit par un léger sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Elle l'invita ensuite à prendre place dans son petit salon, elle lui proposa une tasse de thé que le brun refusa poliment.

\- Écoute Juvia... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme.

\- Natsu-san arrive-t-il à vous satisfaire ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla le corbeau qui avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir son amie.

\- Si Natsu-san n'est pas apte à vous satisfaire, Juvia l'est !

\- Arrête Juvia, tu te fais du mal inutilement. Je suis venu ici pour mettre les choses aux claires.

\- …

Le mage de glace prit une grande inspiration espérant ainsi trouver les mots justes pour s'adresser à son amie.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir ainsi, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est absolument pas mon but. Je te remercie des sentiments que tu me portes mais je ne peux pas y répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas les femmes. Tu es une belle et merveilleuse jeune femme, ne perd pas ton temps à me courir après et avance ! Ce n'est que comme ça que tu pourras trouver le bonheur, quelqu'un qui t'aimera et prendra soin de toi comme tu le mérites.

\- Juvia ne veut pas de quelqu'un... Jubia veut Gray-sama, le seul homme capable de la rendre heureuse...

\- C'est faux. Regarde dans quel état je t'ai mis, se désola-t-il, j'imagine que ce ne sera pas facile mais il faut que tu tournes la page. Si tu restes ainsi tapi dans ta chambre, tu ne trouveras jamais le bonheur que tu mérites tant.

La mage d'eau laissa perler quelques larmes, profondément touché par la sincérité des mots de son bien-aimé. Bien-aimé qu'elle n'aurait jamais... Bien que depuis l'officialisation publique de sa mise en couple avec le mage de feu trois jours plus tôt, la bleutée avait espéré qui lui restait une chance de conquérir le cœur du brun. Espoir aujourd'hui disparu...

\- Avancer ? À quoi bon lorsque l'on est seule à faire le chemin ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes glissantes lentement sur ses joues de porcelaine.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, toute la guilde est là pour toi. Je suis là pour toi, je reste ton ami après tout. Déclara l'ice maker avec une douceur rare.

\- C'est vrai, enfin Juvia veut dire : Gray-sama lui pardonne vraiment son attitude ?

\- Bien sûr, tu es dans une passe difficile et je comprends que tu sois à fleur de peau.

\- Une dernière question Gray-sama, est-ce que vous aimez Natsu-san ?

\- Plus que ma propre vie. Répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde

\- Juvia avait besoin de l'entendre... Merci

\- Écoute, je pars en mission avec Natsu cette après-midi et je reviens demain. Je serais disponible si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille sourit timidement en remerciement, son sourire était doux et plus sincère malgré ses yeux encore rouges et larmoyants.

La discussion étant close, le brun se leva pour quitter la pièce mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Il s'approcha de son amie et déposa un bref baiser sur ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses » puis il quitta la pièce la conscience tranquille et le cœur soulagé d'un poids. Lorsqu'il quitta le dortoir, la pluie avait cessé et le temps semblait s'éclaircir. Cette constatation le mit de bonne humeur, heureux que son amie ne soufre plus. Il pouvait désormais partir en mission l'esprit léger.

Juvia, allongé sur son lit, contemplait le plafonnier de son lit qui représentait la voûte céleste. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle savait que cette discussion aurait eu lieu tôt ou tard. Elle avait espéré que cela lui permette d'atténuer ses sentiments pour lui et que le temps se chargerait de la suite, mais ce fût tout le contraire...

La douceur dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, la compassion qui avait brillé au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il lui parlait avec son cœur... Tout ceci avait renforcé la force de son amour pour le mage de glace. Elle serra dans ses bras une peluche à l'effigie de ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi Juvia ne pourra-t-elle jamais être avec le seul homme qu'elle aime ?

Alors que cette phrase disparue lentement dans le silence de sa chambre, une idée se fit jour à son esprit. La mage d'eau écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en prenant conscience de l'horreur de sa pensée.

\- Non... Juvia ne pourrait jamais faire ça ! Juvia ne devrait jamais faire ça...

Elle resta un long moment recroquevillé sur son lit à pleurer, se maudissant de ses pensées affreuses.

Gray attendait patiemment son camarade sur le port, il était assis sur le quai et regardait les différents bateaux naviguer au gré du vent. Ce dernier s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux comme une douce caresse de dame nature.

Le dragon slayer, peu entrain à partager son compagnon même avec une allégorie, caressa à son tour la chevelure brune de son amant. Laissant ses doigts courir entre les mèches indisciplinées et douces de ce dernier. L'ice maker sourit en reconnaissant la douceur si particulière du jeune homme, mais il fût tout de même surpris par l'apparente sérénité dont faisait preuve la salamandre. Un voyage en bateau d'une demi-journée les attendait, ce qui s'annonçait fortement déplaisant pour lui et son mal des transports.

\- Tu as pu louer une barque ? Demanda le rose.

\- Mieux que ça, je nous ai trouvé un petit bateau avec cabine et guidage magique.

Le regard de son compagnon s'illumina à l'entente de cette nouvelle, un sourire mêlant joie et perversité apparue sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- Tu me sembles bien heureux pour quelqu'un qui va devoir prendre un transport... Souligna le corbeau.

Natsu, dont le sourire s'était étendu, sorti une petite fiole de sa poche et l'agita joyeusement sous le regard interrogatif de son amant.

\- C'est une potion que m'a concoctée Porlyusica, une simple gorgée et elle annule le mal des transports pendant une dizaine d'heures ! Expliqua-t-il joyeusement. Tu as bien dit que le bateau possédait un guidage magique ? Ça veut dire qu'il se pilote tout seul ?

\- C'est ça, il suffit d'entrer les coordonnées dans la lacrima et elle se charge du reste. répondit l'ice maker comprenant petit à petit où voulait en venir son partenaire.

\- Et une cabine ? Ajouta sensuellement ce dernier.

\- Oui. S'amusa le brun qui n'avait plus aucun doute.

\- Je vais devoir m'assurer que tu ne t'ennuies pas pendant la traversée.

Le slayer avait susurré ses dernières paroles dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant avant de lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe. Le mage de glace frissonna d'excitation alors qu'il laissait un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Demanda celui-ci avant de se diriger vers le bateau qu'il avait loué.

Juvia fit sa première apparition en trois jours à la guilde. Tous les membres présents l'accueillir à bras ouverts, heureux de retrouver leur camarade. La mage d'eau leur offrit son plus chaleureux sourire, sincèrement touché par l'accueil de ses amis.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda sa boisson préférée auprès de Mirajanne. Celle-ci entama la conversation, ravie de revoir la jeune femme :

\- Ça fait chaud au cœur de te retrouver avec le sourire !

\- Merci, Juvia est aussi contente de retrouver sa famille.

\- Je suis heureuse que cette histoire soit maintenant derrière toi. Énonça la barmaid en servant la commande de son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Mira-san, tout sera terminé bientôt.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Conclu la blanche qui avait mal interprété les paroles de la bleutée.

Cette dernière sourit poliment, préférant laisser sa camarade dans l'ignorance de son plan. Elle avait finalement pris sa décision, la plus difficile de sa vie mais elle l'avait prise. Demain soir tout prendrait fin et elle serait enfin auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime...

Le petit bateau avait quitté le port depuis plusieurs heures et le pilote automatique était activé. La mer était plutôt calme tandis que le jour commençait à décliner doucement à l'horizon, les températures extérieures commençaient à chuter alors qu'au contraire elles ne faisaient que grimper dans la cabine.

L'ambiance était torride à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes nus s'étreignaient sur la double couchette, leurs lèvres jointent en un baiser ardent pendant que leurs mains -avides du corps de l'autre- courraient sur leurs peaux frissonnantes de plaisir. Natsu plaça son genou entre les cuisses du brun avant d'exercer une légère pression sur le membre érigé de ce dernier. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'ébène poussa un profond gémissement suite à la torture de son amant. Le rose lâcha momentanément les lèvres douces et charnues de son compagnon pour l'observer. Il accentua la pression sur l'entre-jambe du brun et se délecta de la réaction érotique de celui-ci. Le jeune homme avait été électrisé par ce contact poussé, il avait jeté la tête en arrière tout en libérant le même gémissement que plus tôt. Le dragon, les joues cramoisies, se plaça d'un coup au-dessus de son partenaire. Il plongea ses orbes émeraudes dans les iris saphirs luisantes d'envie. Le brun sentait les pupilles du slayer l'irradier, partout où il posait son regard sa peau le brûlait d'une douce chaleur.

Il était sûr d'être devenu accro à cette chaleur si particulière que seul son compagnon était capable de lui faire sentir, oui il était accro, accro à lui, tout simplement lui : son soleil.

Il passa lentement ses bras derrière la nuque du rose et le rapprocha pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un énième baiser.

La salamandre délaissa les lèvres de son amant et descendit lentement le long de son corps, parsemant ses abdos de baisers papillon. Il ne stoppa son exploration que lorsqu'il arriva entre les cuisses de l'ébène. Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier et fondit sur place en voyait la douce teinte rosée qu'arboraient ses pommettes. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme ! Pensa-t-il avant de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses de l'ice maker. Une fois face à l'antre convoité du jeune homme, le rose y passa lentement sa langue faisant frissonner de plaisir le brun.

Le mage de glace n'en revenait pas de l'audace dont faisait preuve son petit ami, cette même audace qui ce soir-là lui offrait de nouvelles sensations. Lorsque son bouillant dragon inséra sa langue dans son intimité, il sentit le muscle rose le caresser de l'intérieur. Il se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit, cette sensation était divine ! Natsu sentant que son membre était devenu douloureux tant il était tendu. Il passa encore quelques coups de langue sur l'antre de son amant pour l'humidifier avant de se mettre en position.

Il pénétra l'ébène par un doux déhanché tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Gray était au paradis, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Son amour qui s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir à chaque coup de rein, lui faisant voir des étoiles alors qu'il se rapprochait du septième ciel. Natsu n'était pas en reste question plaisir, à chaque va et vient il sentait l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de sa verge -signe que l'ice maker allait bientôt jouir-.

Les deux hommes finirent par hurler à l'unisson, emportés par un orgasme divin. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'être aimé.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, les deux hommes eurent vite fait de mener à bien leur mission qui n'était pas des plus compliquées, il s'agissait simplement de débarrasser une île des monstres qui y avaient élu domicile.

La mission terminée, ils reprirent le large pour rentrer chez eux. Malgré que tout ce soit déroulé mieux que prévu, Natsu gardait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait arriver il en était sûr...

Juvia contemplait l'horizon d'un regard absent, habituellement le flot perpétuel des vagues avait un effet apaisant sur elle, comme un chant de la mer. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le large attendant d'y voir apparaître le bateau de Gray-sama.

\- Patience, Juvia sera bientôt réunie avec l'homme qu'elle aime... se dit-elle plus sûre que jamais de son plan.

Après plusieurs heures d'une attente interminable, le bateau de ses amis fût en vue. Ce dernier approchait tranquillement du port. L'ex-phantom lord était sûre que c'était celui-ci, son instinct de femme amoureuse lui criait que son grand amour était à bord. Une chevelure brune accompagnée d'une rose sur le pont de l'embarcation le confirmait une fois pour toute, il était temps de mettre à bien son plan...

Dans quelques minutes, elle serait auprès de Gray-sama pour toujours... Oui ils seraient réunis dans la mort.

La mage d'eau ferma doucement les yeux alors qu'elle leva calmement les bras, une larme roula le long de sa joue alors que le temps se dégradait à une vitesse phénoménale.

Gray se tenait debout sur la proue du bateau, face au vent et les yeux fermés, il profitait de l'air iodé de la mer une dernière fois avant d'accoster. Son dragon était derrière lui, le maintenant par la taille et sa tête poser dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Qu'ils étaient bien là tous les deux, bercé par les éléments et la chaleur que procurait l'autre. Si à ce moment là Natsu avait pu faire un vœux, il aurait souhaité que cet instant soit éternel. Soudainement il releva le nez de la nuque de son compagnon pour scruter le ciel, quelque chose avait soudainement changé dans l'air ! Son intuition se révéla correcte lorsqu'il vit le ciel se couvrir de nuages menaçants et la mer s'agiter. Il lâcha l'ébène pour se diriger vers la cabine alors que l'embarcation commençait à tanguer sous la force des vagues de plus en plus conséquentes. Gray, conscient du changement brutal de l'environnement se cramponna fermement à la barrière tout en lançant un regard perdu à son amant. Ce dernier était tout aussi surpris par les événements, son regard passa rapidement de la surprise à l'horreur la plus totale.

\- GRAY ! Hurla le mage de feu alors qu'une vague gigantesque s'écrasa sur le pont.

Le temps que le slayer chasse l'eau de mer qui s'était introduit dans ses yeux, il découvrir avec épouvante que le brun n'était plus là...

Sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences de son acte, Natsu se jeta à l'eau.

Il ne comprenait pas, tout c'était passé si vite ! Il y avait encore un instant il faisait face à Natsu qui hurlait son prénom paniqué et voilà qu'il se retrouvait perdu à lutter pour sa vie dans l'immensité sombre de la mer déchaînée. Il avait voulu lui répondre au moment où la vague l'avait emporté, mauvaise idée... L'eau emplissait dorénavant sa gorge, l'étouffant douloureusement, ses poumons le brûlants d'une incroyable intensité, il se débattait comme il pouvait mais sa lutte ne faisait qu'accélérer son agonie au fond de cette eau glaciale. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Gray ressentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Signe avant-coureur que son agonie touchait bientôt à sa fin, que la mort l'accueillait à bras ouverts...

Alors que ses dernières forces le quittaient tandis qu'il sombrait, une lueur éclatante apparue quelques mettre au-dessus de lui, cette lumière aveuglante et chaleureuse lui fit penser une dernière fois au soleil de sa vie : Natsu. Il perdit connaissance tandis qu'une main attrapait son poignet.

Juvia laissait ses sentiments se mêler à sa magie. Le paysage face à elle était apocalyptique, des vagues d'une violence incroyable s'abattaient avec cruauté sur le pauvre port, une pluie diluvienne se déversait depuis un moment maintenant, coulant d'innocentes embarcations -heureusement vide de toute âme-. Le ciel était couvert d'imposants nuages noirs menaçants, mais au cœur de cette tempête, quelques éclaircies apparaissaient brièvement. Comme si l'astre solaire combattait pour reprendre sa place là-haut, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus incroyable. Soleil et tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur.

Le regard de la mage d'eau fût soudainement attiré par du mouvement sur la berge, elle reconnut finalement Natsu qui semblait éreinté et qui tirait un corps hors de l'eau.

\- Gray-sama... Souffla la jeune femme en reconnaissant le corps inerte. MON DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE JUVIA A FAIT ? Hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant à genoux la tête entre les mains.

La jeune femme prenait conscience de la monstruosité de son acte ! Par pur égoïsme elle avait voulu séparer deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Dans sa folie passagère elle avait trouvé que tuer Gray-sama et se suicider ensuite était le meilleur moyen d'être réunis. Quelle horreur... Elle se dégoûtait elle-même !

Alors que la mage d'eau se morfondait sur l'abomination de ses actes, elle remarqua que Natsu luttait depuis plusieurs minutes pour réanimer le brun. En constatant que le rose n'avait pas encore perdu espoir, elle comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard ! Elle se leva résolue et courut vers ses amis.

\- Natsu-san ! Écarte-toi !

\- Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La femme de la pluie ignora la question du dragon et s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'ice maker, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle se concentra sur l'eau qui lui emplissait les poumons, minutieusement elle évacua le liquide salé millilitre par millilitre. Lorsqu'elle eut à peine terminé, salamander la poussa vivement pour atteindre les lèvres bleuies de son amant. Il mit tous ses sentiments dans ce laborieux bouche-à-bouche. Juvia fût touché par l'espoir qui vivait encore en Natsu, elle, elle l'avait déjà perdu. Elle avait compris avec amertume et culpabilité qu'il était trop tard pour le mage de glace... Par son amour insensé elle avait causé la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une chose était sûre : peu importe la sentence pour punir son comportement, elle l'accepterait sans rechigner.

Tandis que la jeune femme essayait d'imaginer son châtiment à venir, une toux violente et un cri de victoire la sortirent de ses pensées. Impossible ! Et pourtant le brun qui était dans les bras de son compagnon semblait certes perdu mais il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. L'ex-phantom lord ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et pour la première fois, le temps fut contraire à ses émotions. Les nuages menacent s'étaient dissipé pour faire place à la douceur des rayons du soleil estival, la mer était redevenu l'étendue d'eau douce et apaisant qu'elle était. Seul le port ravagé restait comme seul témoin de la violence qu'avaient pris les éléments un peu plus tôt.

Gray revenant à lui, observa rapidement le monde qui l'entourait. Encore une fois il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qu'était devenu la tempête et d'où venait elle ? Toutes ces questions moururent dans un coin de sa tête lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur des pupilles d'un émeraude éclatant. Il était là et c'est tout ce qu'il l'importait.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment plongé dans le regard de l'autre, faisant fi de ce qui les entourait.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça... souffla le rose en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son petit-ami.

\- Plus jamais, promis l'ébène en se lovant contre son dragon.

Juvia observa silencieusement les retrouvailles des deux tourtereaux, un doux sourire naquit timidement sur le bord de ses lèvres face à la douceur de la scène. Maintenant elle était convaincue que Gray était mieux auprès de Natsu et cette constatation lui permettrait enfin d'avancer pour trouver son bonheur à elle.

Quelque temps plus tard tout était de nouveau comme avant à Fairy Tail, cette dramatique histoire avait été laissée derrière et bien vite oubliée. Juvia avait tout avoué mais le maître, Gray et Natsu firent preuve d'indulgence à son égard : tout était pardonné à condition que la jeune femme accepte de se faire aider par un psychologue. Condition que bien sûr elle accepta et elle eut bien fait car le médecin qui la suivie par l'a suite fût subjugué par la beauté et la personnalité de la mage d'eau, sentiments partagés par cette dernière.

Et pour ce qui fût de la destruction du port, rien ne lui fût reproché car après tout ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que Fairy Tail se rendait responsable de pareille destruction...

 **Fin**


End file.
